Various types of service providers may provide one or more online services and/or resources to users, merchants, and different entities. The types of online services may include transaction processing services to purchase one or more items, for example, through a transaction processing or checkout flow provided by the service provider. Additionally the services may be associated with a mobile application, such as a social networking, mapping, video game, or other type of mobile application. Other types of services may include media playback, such as streaming services and/or downloading of digital media. However, each online service requires processing power by the online service and data transfer capabilities between the online service and the user's computing device. Thus, in times of high processing demand on the service provider, requests for processing by the device with the service provider may be delayed. For example, serving and processing dynamic data on a webpage, such as performing a transaction processing flow, may be delayed or entirely unavailable where the service provider's resources are tied up with other computing processes. Moreover, where the device loses network connectivity, or the device has low bandwidth or requires payment for use of bandwidth and/or data transfer, downloading of data to a device may not be preferable or possible.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.